


调制马提尼的正确方式

by zaw3721



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaw3721/pseuds/zaw3721
Summary: 配对：Harry/Eggsy分级：NC-17/PWP警告：花式Play，绅士的粗口，Dom/Sub简介：Harry决定手把手的教会Eggsy如何调制一杯真正的马提尼。





	调制马提尼的正确方式

1

 

“要成为一名绅士，首先你得学习如何调制一杯马提尼。”

男人看似随意的靠在皮质的转椅上，面色平静的将肘部抵在扶手两侧，窗外的明亮的阳光为他笼上一层暧昧的光晕， Eggsy错愕地瞪了他一会儿，好半天古怪的抿了抿嘴唇，“马提尼？”

Harry冲着他挑起眉梢，修长的手指把玩着桌上的钢笔。

上帝，要成为一名绅士还真是——

咧嘴一笑，Eggsy搓了搓额头便对着天花板翻了个白眼，“看来为了成为一名真正的绅士，我还必须先拥有一间设备齐全的厨房。”

“那倒不用，”依旧是那副淡淡的神情，Harry漫不经心的扭过头，椅子的转轮在光滑的地面划出一道尖锐的咯吱声，“跟我来，Eggsy。”

 

Eggsy为眼前这个可以用豪华来作形容的厨房震惊不已，他咂咂嘴，几乎是半托着下巴，结结巴巴的问着身侧双手插于裤子口袋，神色自如的绅士，“你叫它厨房？”

Harry似是弯了弯嘴角，紧接着不置可否的耸耸肩，将外套脱下的他只穿着白色衬衫，平日里在修身西装中隐藏得极好的肌肉线条这一刻展露无遗。他向后扯动着肩膀，宽阔的肩线给了Eggsy极大的视觉冲击，干净的领口朝向两侧翻开，挽起的整洁袖口缀着两枚精致的袖口，白钻镶嵌在纽扣的外圈，阳光穿透细小的孔洞洒落着银白的光芒。

被刺眼的白光闪得睁不开眼，Eggsy神情恍惚的咽下口水，脚下不自然的朝着右侧挪了半步，但在发现过于刻意的动作之后，他复又一声咳嗽，抬起食指用力蹭了蹭发痒的鼻头，“所以，我们是要在这调制一杯马提尼？”

男孩局促地动了动双脚，说实话他浑身的打扮包括这双球鞋都和Harry这间豪宅格格不入，Eggsy难免有些沮丧，垮下肩膀，男孩面上露出一个有些疲惫的苦笑。

一直以来，他都在努力追赶上Harry的步子，事实上，他们的差距仍是自己用尽一辈子也无法企及的距离。

 

“不是我们。”吐字清晰，字正腔圆，Eggsy甚至怀疑对方是不是用尺子量好了每一个音节的间隙，否则为什么即使连简简单单的一句话也会让自己心脏漏跳了一拍。

“是你。”刻意加重了“你”的音节，Eggsy在Harry毫不掩饰并透出一丝炙热的目光中别扭地转过头，而他的耳垂有些泛红。

“好吧，我应该怎么做？”卷起嘴唇咕哝了一句，这个看起来还没完全长大的男孩撇着嘴，眉宇间夹杂着少年人特有的傲慢和不羁，但是眼中的坚定和沉稳却日益浓重。他用狐疑的神色环顾着四周，Harry的厨房一尘不染，干净的柜面上甚至连个高脚杯都没，更别提就像是从未打过火的燥炉。

“你他——在逗我？”硬生生的叫那个辱骂的音节吞下肚，在Harry沉默却威压的视线中，Eggsy心虚的退后一步，腰部恰好撞上灶台的凸起，扎人的痛楚让他倒抽一口冷气，“Fuck，嘶——！Harry！”

Eggsy咬牙切齿的唤道他的名字，可是下一秒他却险些咬到舌头，因为体型修长的男人朝前逼近了两步，举起两只手撑于Eggsy身侧的冰凉灶面上，并将男孩整个人环入怀中。

他挨得极近，英俊的五官几乎快要贴上Eggsy的脸颊。

轮廓仍显稚嫩的大男孩倏地涨红了脸，他不安的转了转脖子，鸭舌帽的顶端恰好撞上了Harry的脑门。

糟了。

Eggsy轻轻一声咳嗽，闪躲的眼神不敢直视Harry眯起双眸中深邃的打量，喉结滚了滚，他飞快地解释的同时还不忘把责任推卸在对方的身上，“Holy Shit，你快把我吓死了。我敢发誓，你现在的行为绝非绅士所为！”

越说越是觉得有礼，Eggsy吊起眼，怒气冲冲地瞪着他。

听着这个小家伙结结巴巴的解释，Harry只是挑挑眉梢，紧接着将嘴唇附在Eggsy的耳朵边，一张一合间吐出的热气让男孩的耳垂泛起一层薄红。

“非常抱歉。”温厚疏朗的男声像是一汪平静内敛的湖水，偶尔有波动，大多数时候却让人一不小心就会放下戒心，全然失去清醒而深陷迷离，“那就让我为你调制一杯真正的马提尼。”

Eggsy的耳鼓似乎能感受到低哑男声撞击时沉厚的节拍，因为这样亲密的贴近，男孩压抑不住心头的雀跃，他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

他并没有看到Harry骤然变深的眸色，以及琥珀色瞳孔中突地窜起地一抹暗火。

在用深藏敏锐的平和眸子望了他一眼后，Harry毫不犹豫的抽身离去，干脆利落的姿态不免让Eggsy心中闪过一丝失沮丧，但是很快他就若无其事的吹了记口袋，双手插进口袋，男孩满不在乎的努努嘴，“我说了我不会，该死的，等等——”

他像是想到什么一般，错愕的拧起眉毛，“Harry，你把它称为厨房？可是这里什么都没有，你让我怎么调制马提尼？”

“按下你身后那个按钮。”正抱怨得起劲的Eggsy冷不防被打断，他诧异的张大了嘴巴，“按钮？你是说见鬼的按钮，Fuck，它在哪？”

“就在你的右手旁。”Harry像是完全没有注意到他口中那些重叠的Fuck。

Eggsy面色一僵，还没等他反应过来，Harry的手臂自他耳旁横过，啪的按下那个银色的按钮。挽起的袖口露出小臂优美的弧线，结实的肌肉因为绷紧的力度而弯起一个圆滑的弧度，即使如此，只是一个简简单单的动作却让Harry演绎出了性感和优雅的统一。

只听轰隆一声巨响，Eggsy身子一颤，周围突地降下许多橱柜，原本空荡荡的厨房突然被填得满满当当。

Harry打了个响指，在Eggsy不解的目光中，温润的绅士偏过头，对着他笑了笑。

手下突然感觉到一阵莫名的颤动，Eggsy的手臂不自觉地抬高，原先被他用掌心压着的台面竟缓缓升起，男孩惊讶的睁大眼睛。

这俨然成了一座小型的吧台，Harry做了个无辜的表情，退后一步，他绅士地比了个请的动作，“现在，是你的时间了。”

 

“Fuck，fuck，fuck！”Eggsy几乎是不断的在叨念这个单词，厨房里的确多了不少的器具，但问题是，他压根不会使用这些奇怪的东西，包括那根搅拌棒，这已经是Harry递给他的第五根搅拌棒了，前四根都因为他的大力折磨而折成了两段。

“该死的。”Eggsy气恼的踹了脚坚硬的柜子，当然结果惨烈。嗷嗷叫了两声，Eggsy捂着右脚，单脚往后蹦去，愤怒的瞪着桌上一片的狼藉。

“Harry！这该死的马提尼到底应该怎么调？”他烦躁的隔着帽子挠抓着头发，“我可从没玩过这些玩意儿，它们简直脆弱的要命。不行，你说你会为我调制一杯马提尼，为什么现在是我在动手？”

Eggsy终于发现了不对劲，扬声就表达着自己的不满。

“首先你得先洗干净你的手。”他听到Harry温润的男声，就像一缕微风拂上心头，清爽而又干净，上流社会特有的低沉厚重让他的心脏仿佛被一根羽毛拨了拨。

话音落下，后背贴上一具温暖的胸膛，结实的肌肉同少年削瘦的后背紧密贴合，仿佛天生两者就应该这般融洽的彼此交缠。

温柔却不容拒绝的执起Eggsy的双手，Harry握着他的手腕来到哗哗流动的水龙头之下，动作中透出的强势意味让男孩清俊的侧脸飞快窜起一阵热潮。约莫比他高了半个头的男人，将下巴抵上Eggsy的肩膀，呼吸间的热气吐在那一小块裸露的脖颈之上，男孩身子酥软，脊尾骨的凹陷让少年的臀部紧紧贴着Harry的胯下。

一时间，他似乎感到了某些不自然。Eggsy忍不住缩了缩脖子，口中佯装镇定的说着什么，实则颤抖的声线出卖了内心真实的颤栗，“嘿！Harry，你他妈在做什么？”

双手自腰部环过，Eggsy整个人几乎都深陷于Harry的怀中，萦绕于鼻翼令人着迷的气息是属于Harry的一部分，男孩近乎贪婪的贴着他的胸膛，深深嗅着这抹熟悉的味道——让他安心，令他满足。

Harry仿佛什么都没察觉，而是认真的为Eggsy搓洗着方才手上溅到的酒渍，“调制马提尼的第一步，先把你的手洗干净。”

Harry垂下眼，英俊的轮廓专注得令人心悸，厚实的掌心附着一层薄茧，那是常年握枪留下的痕迹。Harry握着Eggsy的手腕，如同平日里把玩那把雨伞的力度，说不上温柔却在男孩的皮肤上留下一层暧昧的热痕。

明明是冰凉的水温，Eggsy却能感觉到皮肤下搏动的血管，起伏间的涌动渗出的是勃勃生机。

啪的关上水龙头，Harry扯过一旁的毛巾，不容置喙的动作透出些许让Eggsy心颤的温柔，为他擦干净满手的水渍男人温和的眼神让Eggsy恨不得拽起他的领子，恶狠狠地吻上Harry总是挂着礼节性微笑的嘴唇。

当然，Eggsy知道，如果他真这样做了，只会死因惨烈。毕竟，他可是见识过Harry的实力，Eggsy绝对没有信心能在对方手下讨得半分的便宜，除非——

对于Harry来说根本没有除非，Eggsy一声苦笑。

 

“现在，我们要进行如何调制一杯马提尼的第二个步骤，冰杯。”

“冰杯？”回过神的Eggsy木然地重复了一遍他的话，木讷的神色让Harry眼中荡起一抹怜惜的笑意。漂亮的手指捏起冰夹并将冰块轻轻扔进水晶般剔透的高脚杯中，只听得清脆地敲着杯壁，晶莹的冰块在杯中滚了滚。随手放下镊子，Harry用相邻的两指夹起高脚杯，手腕一挽便伸至Eggsy的面前。

男孩吓了一跳，突入起来的寒意让他往后缩了缩身子，却正好撞进Harry的怀中。

一手揽过他的腰部，食指沿着胸线的起伏滑至男孩的前胸，手指灵活在衣服上勾勒了几下便扯下拉链，然后将那件黑色的运动衫自肚皮处掀起。

男孩光滑紧实的皮肤就这样赤裸裸的暴露于空气中。

“等等！”骤然失神的Eggsy从口中发出挣扎的呐喊，可是下一秒他就被甜蜜而急促的呻吟打断。Harry这个混蛋竟然将被冰块凉透的杯壁贴上他的肚皮，恶意的用高脚杯沿着腹部平坦的线条来回滚动。

他听到耳旁传来一声怎么也藏不住愉悦的沙哑笑声。

该死的，Eggsy吐着呻吟，身子一个激灵，他感到心头疯狂攀升的藤蔓从周围张牙舞爪的盘旋而起，团团包裹住他所剩无几的理智。

少年清亮的声音染上了一层情欲的朦胧，他艰难的转动着身子，试图挣脱Harry的禁锢，然而过大的动作只是让年长的绅士眉头轻蹙，眼底闪过一丝罕见的燥意，不耐烦地剥开Eggsy试图反击的肘部，他轻而易举的便将男孩纤瘦的手腕抓在掌心。

盘踞在腰间的手臂依旧不可撼动，灼热的体温和身前冰凉的触感如同天堂和地狱的交织。Eggsy没有看到的是身后那位英俊温雅的绅士专注到近乎炙热的眼神，以及在平缓表面下挣扎着想要破冰而出的浓稠墨色。

Eggsy近乎崩溃，因为这名自恃将礼节和礼仪融入生活每一个微小细节的绅士竟卷起他掀至腹部的运动衫，手腕轻抬，冰凉的杯面沿着肋骨的线条缓慢上挪，最后贴上自己因为暴露于空气而逐渐挺立的乳尖。

“Fuck！Harry ！Bloody Fuck！You fuckingasshole!”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~

 

 

 

*******************************

 

 

2

 

“Eggsy，”身后的男人用那种波澜不惊又透着某种威压的语气唤道他的名字，“真正的绅士绝不会在公众场合说出这样的话。”

一边说着，Harry一边将冰透的杯壁紧贴他的乳尖，逐渐发硬的乳首沿着平滑的高脚杯暧昧的滑动，寒气渗入每一个张开的毛孔，这让Eggsy的身子不断打着颤。而Harry依然用那种克制而又礼貌的姿态缓慢的挪动着杯子，嘴角噙着一抹自若的笑意，眼中眸色似是清明似是望不见底的浓墨。

强烈的刺激让Eggsy整个人都快从地上弹跳而起，偏偏Harry牢牢锁住他的腰腹，不让男孩拥有半分逃脱的可能。

“操，你他妈在做什么？”Eggsy不敢再胡乱的扭动，因为腰间大掌的力度几乎折断他的骨头。Harry总是拥有和他衣冠楚楚腕外表极为不相符的控制欲和行动力，这一点让Eggsy费解万分，但同时也让他深深痴迷。

操控着高脚杯，Harry捏着纤细的杯脚并不断在男孩胸前的凸起来回滚动，摩挲的冰冷像是冬天强行钻入骨髓的寒气，Eggsy如坠冰窖。但，Harry的掌心又是如火般的炙热，滚烫又令人心悸，即使是冰凉的杯壁也不能让他全然冷却。

捏着高脚杯的两指暧昧的蹭过小巧的乳粒，将杯子贴上一边的乳头，Harry动作缓慢却极专注的抬起大拇指，拨弄着另一边微微颤颤的凸起。

“如果你再把我的话抛之脑后，我想我有必要给你一些惩罚，好让你记住怎样才能成为一名真正的绅士。”Harry的语气听不出什么起伏，但Eggsy却能捕捉到那一丝的不耐烦的压抑。

少年咬牙切齿地抽了口气，他显得极其难以置信，“一名绅士无论在做什么之前都需要得到主人的许可。该死的，我他妈的以为这是你告诉我的！”

“如你所见，Eggsy，我只是在教导你如何调制一杯真正的马提尼。”Harry顿了顿，声音依旧优雅动人，“而且就目前来说我才是房子的主人，我想自己有权利对房子中的一切行使我的所有权，包括你。”

面色潮红的年轻人几乎要将快要冒烟的脑袋埋入胸口，嘴角的弧度挣扎片刻终是不受控制的翘起，但在勾起的那刻却硬生生的僵在嘴角。

是的，这一切都是因为该死的Harry几乎是用极其温和并克制，但又无比下流的手法轻轻拨了下男孩宽松运动裤包裹着的阴茎。

Fuck。Eggsy连牙齿都在打颤，隔着裤子他依然能感到男人沾上湿意的左手，强烈的快感如同电流倏地窜上后脊。

更加无措的是，Eggsy发现他硬了。

这可真是见鬼了，Eggsy梗着脖子，悻悻低咒。

 

“呼，”Harry轻轻叹了口气，似是不舍地退开了些，“好了，现在我们应该进行第三步了。”一边说着，衣冠楚楚的绅士一边将左手挪离Eggsy的胯下，天知道少年在手指离开的那刻多想拽住他的手腕让它永远的停在自己的老二上。

试想，Harry用那双漂亮修长的双手灵活并温柔的撸动着他的阴茎，哦不，不一定是温柔，也可能是如同他本人一般的强势，却又不失体贴的套弄起自己的阴茎。

未等他从幻想中回过神，Harry已经松开了对他的钳制，可怜的少年还沉浸在这样亲密的接触中，骤然离去的温度让他缩起身子，茫然而不解的回过头。那副可怜巴巴的神情让Harry忍不住勾起嘴角，大掌轻轻拍着Eggsy毛绒绒的脑袋。

“行了Eggsy，别这样看着我。把冰桶递我。”

Eggsy木讷的拽过冰桶，一片混沌的大脑的只有男人温和却不容置喙的命令。

真是见鬼了，Eggsy咽下口水，只是听着Harry用这样的语气说话，他竟然就硬得快要爆炸。

这可是该死的操蛋。

Harry像是发现了Eggsy不自然的窘迫，嘴角轻抿，用冰夹夹起冰块，手腕一转便将他的男孩揽入怀中，冰块贴着凸起的乳尖来回滚动。

这个刺激可比刚刚隔着杯子要直接得多，可怜得Eggsy浑身剧烈得抽搐，似乎想要从Harry怀中挣脱，奈何身后男人看似温和实则力量十分果决，完全没有反抗的余地。

细碎的呻吟不断从他的口中飘向半空，“Fuck，该死的，你他妈——啊！”

又是一声惊呼，Harry手上的动作没有停止，腕部灵活的反转便将冰块整个贴上了男孩的前胸，那一块的皮肤娇嫩并极少受到这样强烈的刺激，Eggsy觉得自己的老二早就勃发着抵住裤线，下一秒就会将裤子前端濡湿一大片。

只听冰块丝丝冒着冷气，光滑的表面在男孩的胸前来回滚动，而Harry弓起手背，骨节圆润，手指极为自然地弯成一道漂亮的弧线。指腹划过前胸，并在Eggsy的身上落下一片动人的阴影。

即使做着这样的举动，他的姿态依旧优雅并令人瞩目，而这正是Eggsy一边在心中破口大骂一边又甘愿沉沦的原因。

操，他可真是像极了那些口是心非的婊子。

“真正的绅士敢于直面自己的内心。”Harry平稳的声线却透出一丝黯哑，尾音上挑，Eggsy依稀辨别出一丝促狭的笑意。

操，这一定是他的错觉，Eggsy不断催眠自己。他想，自己一定是疯了，彻彻底底的疯了。

 

“好了，看来这个步骤我们也完成的不错。是时候正式开始调制一杯马提尼了。”一边说着，Harry一边扔下手中的镊子，只听扑通一声，镊子落在柜面上，清脆的声音让人小小吃了一惊。

“Harry？”睁开带着水汽的迷茫双眼，Eggsy疑惑的舔了舔嘴唇。

而Harry却比了个噤声的姿势，无比自然的将食指贴上男孩的嘴唇，“用过量筒吗？”

突如其来的问题让Eggsy反应不及，但是很快他就回过神，眉头拧起，语调古怪的回应着，“量筒？当然，小时候，我经常对着里面撒尿。”

沙哑的笑声敲打着骨膜，就像是无数只小虫子密密麻麻的爬满心脏，难以言喻的酥麻击中他的心脏。Eggsy身子一颤，他想要扭过头但是过大的动作却让身后环着他的男人的嘴唇恰好擦过赤裸的脖颈，欢愉的快感涌遍全身，Eggsy深深吸了口气。

“很好。”他听到Harry在他耳边压着嗓子道，“但是我们今天要学习的是如何调制一杯马提尼，所以抱歉，Eggsy。或许以后有机会，我会让你这么做的。”

一瞬间，Eggsy的脸颊如同爆炸一般迅速变红，抬起轮廓坚毅的下颚，他想要反驳些什么，奈何微微颤颤了半天也没顺利地吐出一句话。

“Fuck。”这是内心几近崩溃的Eggsy唯一能够表达此刻情绪的方式。

 

“现在拿起这个量筒，把杜松子酒，苦艾酒都倒进去，一滴也不能洒出来，你做得到吗？”Eggsy听到Harry低哑的声线，当他用这种语气同自己说话时，Eggsy便明白一切已是砧板上的鱼肉，毫无商量的余地。与其等待Harry难以对抗的怒火，Eggsy倒是宁愿这一刻乖乖按照他的吩咐行事。

不过是用量筒接酒，Eggsy自信不把液体洒出来这种事只要是个手脚健全的正常人便能做到。

但是很快他就发现，自己错的真是该死的离谱。

在Eggsy执起量筒的同时，Harry松开环着他的右臂，身子朝右一歪，抬手便打开柜门，然后将酒瓶置于桌上。

耸肩一笑，Harry不忘再次嘱咐，“别忘了我提过的要求，一滴也不准洒出来。”

身子终于能够自由转动的Eggsy转过头对他比了个中指。

“Fuck。”他听到自己的嘴唇间依稀吐出这个字。

举着酒瓶靠近嘴唇，Eggsy兴致缺缺的用牙齿拔下瓶塞。天知道身后这个老家伙在搞些什么，可怜的Eggsy完全摸不透他的想法，在Harry面前他就像傻子一样被耍得团团转。

随意的抬起酒瓶，Eggsy就着这个动作，将瓶口倾斜，量筒离着瓶口还有着一些距离，可是Eggsy根本懒得注意这些，毕竟这个步骤对他来说太过简单，不要说不洒出一滴，即使让他隔着半米，也能——

“Fuck！Holy Fuck！Harry？！你他妈在干什么吗？”因为强烈的刺激，Eggsy差些扔下手中的酒瓶，好在他牢牢攥住瓶口，可因此，那些香醇的酒精也溢出不少，因而洒在了桌上。

“我说过什么？”Harry无辜的用两指弹了弹男孩勃起的老二，鼓囊囊地将他的裤子抵出一个极其明显的弧度，“不准洒出一滴，看看，你浪费了多少杜松子酒。”

Eggsy深深吸了口气，他简直恨不得将手中的瓶子砸上Harry的脑袋，但是男人又一次贴近他的后背，宽阔的胸膛将整个人亲密无间的包裹其中，而他的双手则灵活的扯开裤子的拉链，肆无忌惮的摸上胯间肿胀的肉块。

“Eggsy，你做好准备接受惩罚了吗？”Eggsy听到男人认真而严肃的提问。

怒极反笑，男孩口中毫不示弱的回击道，“惩罚？Harry，你脑子抽筋了吗？当你说不准洒出一滴的时候，你从没说过你的意思是——哦，Fuck！”

冰凉的双手终于彻底拉开裤子的拉链，Harry修长的五指再无隔阂，亲密贴上了男孩敏感的茎身，指尖下冠状的凸起让他眼中闪过一抹愉悦的笑意。

“你可以继续了Eggsy。不过，记住，不准洒出一滴。没有我的命令，不能停止。”

Eggsy听到心脏不断敲打着胸壁的砰砰声，那是来自心底的渴望与臣服。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~

 

 

*********************************

 

 

3

 

Harry的手指修长而灵活，指腹带着一层粗茧，很久之前当这位穿着修身西装的绅士执着那把黑色雨伞时，Eggsy就无法控制的将全部的目光投注于那双优美漂亮的手型之上，圆润的骨节像打磨光滑的玻璃珠，Eggsy无数次的想要冲上去将手背每一个凸起的骨点含入口中。

察觉到他的失神，Harry笑了那么一下，手腕一转便将大拇指贴上了男孩阴茎的顶端，修剪得无比整齐的指尖轻轻挠了挠充血的茎头，顶端的小孔渗出几滴前液，微微颤颤地打着转，似坠非坠。

Eggsy喉咙一紧，喉咙处溢出一声压抑的低喘，沙哑的鼻音让环着他的绅士眸色越加深邃。

指腹抚过茎身凸起的脉络，Harry能够清晰的感受到掌心波动的起伏，他平静地抹去了顶端因为激动而渗出的白浊，“继续，Eggsy，我并没有让你停止。”

Eggsy牢牢握紧量筒，僵硬的姿势让人难以不禁怀疑起他能否保持身形的平稳，举着酒瓶的那只手用上了极大的力气，躁动的青筋抵着薄薄的皮肤，一起一伏。

湿润的吐息一路撒上他的耳廓，Egssy因为脖颈处痒意忍不住别过头，可是手上的酒瓶却歪了歪，恰好让一些酒渍溅出了杯壁。Harry轻声叹了口气，伸出一根手指在他面前晃了晃。

“Eggsy，我说了，一滴也不准洒出来。”

“Fuck。”Eggsy狼狈的扭过头，一片令人心醉的薄红沿着他的脸颊爬上了耳垂，他听到了情欲的浪潮拍打着心房不绝于耳的冲击声。

摆弄着阴茎的手指始终没有停下，男人偏凉的体温令他灼烧的下体得到一丝的舒缓，但是紧接着另一种如火烧般的灼热又溢上心头，Eggsy呻吟着吐出一口热气。

奋力和脑中的欲望做着艰难的斗争，Eggsy一方面要保证酒不会洒出量筒，另一方面他又要忍受Harry施加于身上情欲的火种。

它们不断的催生情欲的勃发，理智渐渐离Eggsy远去，满手都是黏腻的汗水，他几乎握不住酒瓶。而被Harry握在手掌的小家伙却昂首挺胸的矗立在那。

Harry的声音透出些黯哑的厚重，像是弥漫中空气中略带苦涩的酒精的气味，这让他双脚发软，身形不稳。

 

眼看着透明量筒中的液体几近装满，Eggsy终于还是松下一口气，只要保持这个姿势，他自信一定能够顺利的完成任务。

“Fuck！”只听一声清脆的敲击，Eggsy手中的酒瓶啪嗒一声砸上柜面，手腕一抖，量筒中满满的琥珀色酒精洒满了白色的柜面，阳光将这片酒精染得分外美丽。  
。  
勾着阴茎的双手顿了顿，大拇指灵活的在Eggsy的茎头顶端转了个圈。Eggsy似乎听到Harry惋惜般地叹了口气，然后这名绅士就松开手微微后退了一步。身上骤然消失得热度让Eggsy表情一时间变得很是难看。，

听衣料悉悉索索的声音，Eggsy心脏猛然收紧。即使他不愿意去想Harry所谓的惩罚是什么，然而一个接一个的可能还是爆炸于他的大脑。

“我想你应该做好接受惩罚的准备了。”Eggsy听到身后男人压低的声音，低哑的声线令他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，身上突然升起一阵难以言诉的酥痒，仿佛有几百只的蚂蚁从沿着血管爬行，四肢百骸中涌过的酥麻让Eggsy恨不得剥开自己的臀部，抓心挠肺，撩人情欲。  
。  
“去你妈的惩罚——”男孩咬牙切齿的骂道。

话音落下，被柔软布料包裹着的坚挺抵上他的臀瓣，Eggsy心中一惊，还未等他反应过那是什么，对方就操着发硬的滚烫暧昧的沿着自己臀部起伏的线条来回蹭弄。

那是——！

Eggsy咽下因为激动的情绪而分泌突然增加的口水，湿漉漉的嘴唇泛着一层莹润的水汽，金色的阳光洒在男孩玫瑰色的嘴唇上，绿色的瞳孔闪过一抹难以掩饰的震惊，但眸底更深泛滥着的却是那份无法掩饰的渴望。

他羞恼地拔高声音，气势汹汹的质问道，“Harry，你他妈在做什么？”

男人优雅的声线充满了惑人的磁性，尽管用温和的外表掩饰着骨子里的掠夺，但是那份强硬还是可以轻易的捕捉，“或许作为一名绅士这样说也许不太合适，不过正如你要求的那样——Fuck your asshole。”

绅士的粗口让Eggsy脸上一红，后穴一张一合的收缩着。该死，他终于想起自己对Harry说过些什么。

上帝，他发誓，他根本不是这个意思！

发涨的大脑疼的快要爆炸，Eggsy发泄般的踹了脚柜子，该死的，Harry疯了，他一定是疯了！

Eggsy强迫自己回过神，硬生生地抬起脑袋从口中挤出一句，“你他妈——啊！”

又是一声呻吟打断了他未说完的话，男人猛地将阴茎撞向Eggsy的屁股，圆润的弧线和中间凹陷的小缝恰好将Harry夹住，彼此紧密贴合，仿佛天生就是如此的适合。优雅的绅士一本正经的操着自己的老二有节奏的进攻着Harry的屁股，过于大力的动作，让Eggsy脚下发软，他压根无法维持站立的姿势，全凭Harry嵌在腰间的大掌支撑着身体的重量。

而Harry压根不知道什么叫做适可而止，揉着臀部的那只手动作轻柔，甚至让人觉得这只是一种礼貌而克制的问候，但是又莫名的淫靡。

运动裤因为身后男人老二的持续撞击而陷进了逐渐变得湿润额股缝，不断在穴肉中摩擦的粗糙布条正逐步消耗着他的理智。

“Fuck。”男孩又是一声低咒，只是那分怒意却被另一种如同猫咪般绵长而暗示冲淡些许，这个声音让房间添上了一丝淫靡的色彩。

Eggsy发誓，只要自己张开口，这些该死的黏黏糊糊的呻吟就会流暴露在这个安静到只能听到衣物相互摩擦的声音。

他就像迪恩跟班口中的那个鸭，因为Harry的挑弄而无法控制的浪声大叫。

他不是个被人摸上两下就会扒下裤子求着对方上的婊子，只不过对他来说Harry是特别的，即使只是这样衣冠楚楚的站在自己的面前，Eggsy也会因此硬到爆炸。

隔着两层裤子，Harry的老二依旧不断撞击着他的臀缝，上下磨蹭想将茎头顶入其中。

随着一个大力的操弄，冠状顶端差些挤入自己的后穴，Eggsy身子一软，手指松开，量筒啪地摔在了桌面，褐色的液体滴滴答答的落下。

Harry惋惜地摇摇头，“浪费绝非一名绅士作为，Eggsy虽然我不愿意承认，但你真的太令我失望了。”

“失望？”Eggsy咬着嘴唇，断断续续的问道。

“是的，我说过一名真正的绅士应该会调制一杯马提尼，而你，却连杯子都握不稳。”Harry嗤嗤一笑，结实的腰腹突然停下了摆动。弹了弹西装的下摆，他淡声说道，“不过，谁没有第一次呢？或许，我们应该换一种更加合适教学的方式。”

茫然的睁大眼睛，Eggsy发现自己完全无法跟上男人的思路，他咂咂嘴，困惑的接口，“你说什么？”

而他得到的只是男人微微上扬的眉梢，下一秒Harry便扒开Eggsy的裤子，五指揉上少年结实的臀部。尽管Eggsy看起来身形消瘦，实则单薄的骨架上覆盖着一层紧实的肌肉，年轻人特有的活力和光滑令他爱不释手。带着薄茧的食指划过男孩挺翘的臀型，指尖一挑就将纯白的内裤从性感的胯部剥下，挑逗般的酥麻让Eggsy的身子剧烈地抖了抖。

随着男人的力度加大却依旧让人觉得这是一名绅士的所为，Eggsy的身子越来越软，随着对方揉弄的手势，他不得不靠在Harry的身上，西装光滑的布料蹭过早已情潮泛滥的身体，彬彬有礼的动作又透出一丝难言的暧昧，情色并下流的爱抚牵引着Eggsy身上的欲火涌窜至下身。

他的老二更加挺翘，卡在臀部之上的运动裤恰好勒着龟头，两侧垂下的阴囊鼓鼓囊囊，身后年长的绅士饶有兴致地唔了一声，似是发现男孩的敏感，这一点很是让他愉悦，嘴角划开一个别有深意的笑意。

Harry的腕上套着一只稍显宽大的手表，随着手腕翻转的动作，每每在揉捏臀部的同时，Eggsy都能感觉到紧贴皮肤的那份让他浑身上下激灵不断的冰凉触感。Harry的掌心温暖烫人，但是腕表的贴合和冰冷又让他打着哆嗦，仿佛置身于天堂和地狱之间，不知所措的徘徊，强烈的快感不断袭击着他的心脏，Eggsy压根分不清心中所想的究竟是默许还是拒绝。

少年已经完全的沉溺于Harry为他建造的欲望牢笼，桌上溢满的酒精香气不断挥发于，逐渐将整个厨房染上一层令人迷醉的气味，Eggsy眯起眼，鼻翼间萦绕的浓郁酒香让他产生了一种巧妙的幻觉。

他正被Harry压在柜台上，身后男人粗长的老二正在他的体内进进出出。

操，这可真是刺激的无法想象。Eggsy几乎为这个甘美的念头迷失了理智。

正当Eggsy沉溺于这样的环境中时，不知不觉捏着他臀瓣的大掌已经松开，紧接着一只手挪至胸前，火辣辣的刺激从少年敏感赤裸的胸口袭来，他嘶嘶倒抽了口气，“Fuck！Harry，你他妈又在做什么？”

可是对方只是将下巴搁置在男孩的肩膀上，嘴唇张合间吐出的热气让他身体一瞬间布满了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

“我在干什么，你说呢？”他可以加重了干字的读音，嘴角的笑意显得高深莫测。

沾满了桌上酒精的手指揉上少年的前胸，均匀的将酒渍抹上少年的身体，Harry满意的点点头，“调制一杯马提尼的必要步骤，你得要把它搅拌均匀。不过Eggsy，你已经洒出来这么多了，我想我们得想出一个合适得方式把它弄干净，我说的对吗？”

可怜的Eggsy已经快被折磨疯了，一会是冷透的冰块，一会又是暧昧的揉搓，到了现在竟然还有至烈的酒精，要不是胯部恰好抵着柜面坚硬的棱角，只怕他会因为一波波席卷的情欲而重重摔倒在地。

因此，男孩只能胡乱的点着头，虽然他完全不明白Harry在说些什么。

抚过发红的乳头，Harry用大拇指碾磨着按下，另一只手则绕着Eggsy另外半侧的乳尖来回打着转。

快感让他失神的闭上眼，一双大掌用力掰开他的两半臀肉，耳边划过一道拉链扯动地摩擦声，下一秒那根不容小觑的大家伙便抵住了他柔软的臀瓣，微涨的龟头沿着诱人的臀缝来回蹭动。

Harry一手钳住Eggsy的腰部，宽松的T恤早在先前的教学中而被卷至胸口，衣冠整洁，打着漂亮温莎结领带的Harry怀中揽着一名几近赤裸的少年，除了拉开的裆部拉链和露出一半阴茎，他依旧是一名真正的绅士。

这样强烈的对比，让Eggsy更是体会到了某种羞辱的快感。没错，他一直想让Harry操他，穿着西装狠狠地把他干翻在房间的每一个角落。

操，他该死的一定是疯了。Eggsy吞下唾液，绵长又带着呻吟的鼻音终于暴露在空气中，而Harry的老二依旧有节奏的撞击着他的臀部，尽管没有完全进入，但这已让Eggsy产生了一种强烈而甘美的错觉，他正在被操入，被男人的老二深深的填满。

内心的渴求让他恨不得冲着Harry的耳旁吼出自己的愿望，依然不敢相信的恐惧却让他咬紧下唇，不愿将那些呻吟泄露半分。当然这只是徒劳，Harry突然扣住他的腰杆朝下一按，压于后背的力量让Eggsy不得不用双手撑住柜台，身形弯起一道圆润的弧线，臀部高高的翘起，而他的裤子层层堆叠的落向地面。

Harry轻轻敲了敲桌面，“这样差不多了。”话音落下，修长的五指优雅地抹过柜面的酒精，手腕一转便毫不犹豫地探入了Eggsy早就湿软的一塌糊涂的后穴。

“Fuck！”

Eggsy一声大吼，火辣辣的酒精几乎烫穿他娇嫩的内壁，但Harry毫无所觉，依旧自顾自的剥开软肉，长驱直入。

在指尖顶上男孩体内凸起的那一点时，Harry凑近Eggsy的耳旁，沙哑的喘息撩拨着他的心脏，强势的语气不容置喙，“我说过，你会接受我的惩罚。现在，你准备好了吗？”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~

 

 

******************************

 

 

4

 

耳旁的声音仿佛从极其遥远的地方传来，Eggsy先是下意识的点点头。服从是男孩成为Kingsman后所学习的第一道命令，但是很快他就发现了不对，惩罚？该死的，他从未答应过Harry任何形式的惩罚。胡乱的摇着头，Eggsy试图挣脱男人的禁锢。

然而，这只是徒劳。Harry的声音仿佛打磨平滑的石子，咯人却动听，落在心头泛起动人的涟漪；又像是一根搔弄他身体的羽毛，蚀骨的痒意渗入他的血管和脉络。

体内灼烧般的滚烫刺激着男孩娇嫩的内壁，这是一种无法形容的感觉，全身的情欲都被这根手指深深吊起，Eggsy干涩的喉咙发不出什么声音，只有呜咽的低鸣不断的溢出嘴唇。

修长的手指探入体内，沿着敏感的内壁轻轻勾弄，指腹的剥茧让这份爱抚更加的凹凸不平，旋转间，平滑的指腹蹭过Eggsy敏感的内壁，窄紧的穴肉让进出很是困难。Harry皱着眉思索了片刻，紧接着便屈起食指，骨节擦过柔软的穴肉，勾动的手指不断朝里顶进。

呛人的酒精逐渐晕开于男孩的体内，干涩的甬道越发湿润，这让Harry的进出方便了许多，修剪平滑的指尖划过男孩体内的凸起的那一点，轻缓力度的碾磨间，Harry满意的听到趴在柜台上男孩口中骤然加大的呻吟，不经修饰，直白撩人，那些淫靡的低喃不断从红肿的嘴角浮于半空。

他温柔的摸了摸男孩被汗水濡湿而黏在额头的短发，修长的手指近乎放肆的在他的体内肆意律动。

很快，一根手指就无法满足Eggsy了，男孩发出猫咪一样急促并甜腻的喘息，眯起的眼睛遮不住眼中蒙上的湿润水汽，扑动的睫毛可以看到绿色瞳孔窜起的欲望之火。

操，这种感觉真是棒极了，Eggsy不得不用尽全身的力气去抵抗全然的沦陷。他从未拥有过这样的体验，但是不得不说，他爱极了这样亲密无间的接触，这是Harry给予他快感，这是他用一生仰望的男人赋予他的情欲。

随着勾弄的力度，干涩的甬道逐渐变得湿软滑腻，热烈的酒精褪去那份火辣，剩下的是暖人而湿热的水汽，Eggsy的小穴因此变得湿哒哒的，指腹轻柔的打转间，渍渍的水声溢染了整个房间，每一次的进出都会把软嫩的小穴操得汁水淋漓。

而往往这个时候Harry总能听到Eggsy加重的喘息以及被深深压抑的呻吟，指尖抽离之时他还能感到早已被剥开的软肉又谄媚的缠上手指，咬得死紧。

他知道Eggsy早已迷失在情欲的浪头，只要再多一些刺激就会缴械投降。

不过，他没有告诉Eggsy的是，他爱死了男孩这样隐忍不发的模样，倔强又脆弱，几乎想让自己折断他的翅膀，牢牢缩在身旁。

Harry面色平静的抽动着手指，平滑的指腹打了个转，好几次都恰好蹭过Eggsy体内凸起的敏感点。当然Eggsy完全分不清这是无意还是刻意，他只知道当Harry按上那一点的时候，无法压抑的呻吟泻出舌尖，而最最深切的情欲完完全全的暴露于Harry的面前。

他听到身后男人发出一声沙哑的低笑，Eggsy颤抖着身子，后穴更是死死的绞紧，不肯放任男人的离开。Harry无奈的抬起另一只手腕，轻轻拍上了男孩的丰满的臀部，只听啪嗒一声，Eggsy涨红了脸，咬紧的嘴唇仿佛樱桃一样红润诱人，哆嗦着身子摇摇欲坠。

用力揽进了他的腰肢，借着臀肉颤栗的余韵，Harry又一次插入他的体内，手指顺着先前的湿润探进了后穴，扩张间，动作温柔却又难掩那份强势的占有欲。感觉到男孩后穴猛烈的抽搐，Harry嘴角的笑意越发深不可测，

Eggsy被这样的动作惹得恼怒不已，偏偏他无法出声责备，只要张开嘴巴，那些该死的浪叫一定会让他变得比那些鸭还要淫浪。

Harry翻转着手腕不断游走于男孩体内各个敏感点，滑腻的软肉死死绞住他的手指不让他离开，Harry叹息道，“放松些，”边说边用另一只手揉弄着男孩的被拍红的臀肉，“你夹得这样紧，我怎么能操得进去？”

当Harry穿着笔挺的西装，用最优雅的绅士腔说着这样下流而淫靡话语的时候，Eggsy简直硬的快要爆炸，他听到自己沙哑的低喘，他看到自己挺翘并流着水的前端。

男孩不情愿的扭动着臀部，似乎不愿意放任Harry离开。

Harry摇摇头，神色中透出一股威压之意，“Eggsy，我在教导你如何调制一杯马提尼，你必须执行我的命令。”

告诫的话语却只得到属于Eggsy特有的白眼和瞪视，Harry抿嘴一笑，下一秒却突然用空着的那只手抬起男孩的下巴。他将手指插进Eggsy张大的嘴巴，迎着男孩错愕的视线不断在他的口中进进出出，仿佛模拟着性爱的频率。因为刺激而分泌过多的口水顺着男孩的嘴角流下，Eggsy吸着气试图将它们吞回，被手指堵住的嘴巴却怎么也合不拢，那些水渍依旧淌于他的嘴角。

除了身体相触碰间布料的摩挲声，房间里只余下男孩被填满的上下两张口中淫靡的水声。修长的手指拽着他的舌头，男人往外一扯便让Eggsy身形颤栗，哆嗦的肩膀上下耸动。

两指夹着滑腻的小舌，Harry无比悠然的控制着速度和频率，直至Eggsy口中的唾液快要决堤，这才慢吞吞地抽回手指，惋惜般的叹了口气，“本来我们可以更加的顺利。”

而Eggsy因为喉咙口的疼痛而不断咳嗽，他吊着眼，半扭过头后恶狠狠的瞪着Harry。而后者只是回以他一个温和的笑容。

察觉到穴口的松动，Harry轻不可闻的松下一口气，在男孩没注意的时候又插入了中指，两根手指交换着在他的体内进进出出，很快Eggsy就因为体内泛滥的酸痒酥麻而说不出一句话。

他的眼角泛着湿润的水汽，绿色的瞳孔如同染上雨后的薄雾，漂亮极了。

Harry忍不住在他的头发上印下一个怜惜的吻。

 

不知过了多久，当Harry终于抽出自己的手指，扩张许久的穴肉逐渐变得松软，臀部印着令人心颤的红痕，年长的绅士咽下口水，响亮的声音在这个安静的房间格外引人注目。

Eggsy依旧昏昏沉沉地趴在料理台上，侧脸紧贴桌上的酒渍，那些浓厚醇香的液体钻进他的鼻子，而混沌的大脑也越发失神，可怜的男孩无措的伸出舌尖，下意识的舔了舔嘴唇上沾着的酒渍。

而因为趴于桌面的动作，他的舌头因此舔过桌面的酒渍，那呛人的酒味让他忍不住皱起眉头，迟疑片刻又一次试探性的探出舌尖。

而这一幕正好被起身想要拿出桌子另一头油膏的Harry尽收眼底，刹时，如墨的暗潮拍上他的瞳孔，暗涩的欲望从眼中一闪而过。

“Eggsy。”他听到男人平缓却透出压抑语调的声音，Eggsy哆嗦了一下，狐疑的抬起眼，这个角度却让Harry的身形显得格外渗人，“把桌上的酒舔干净。”

男孩瞪大眼睛，似是不敢相信的拼命摇晃着脑袋，口中尽是听不清的暧昧低吟。

四肢胡乱的扭动，抗拒的动作让他的脑袋重重磕上前方的刀具架，男孩疼的倒抽一口冷气。

凝结的气氛显得有些沉闷，他听到Harry用优雅的说了一句Fuck，随后一双宽厚的大掌温柔的托起他的额头，语气中透出抱歉的意味。

“对不起，Eggsy，我并没有其他意思，这只是——”男孩无措的神色让Harry心中一软，他揉了揉他的脑袋，温声道，“你还好吗？”

罕见的温柔让Eggsy怔了怔，他下意识的点点头。

只听得身后拉链悉悉索索的声音，Eggsy感觉到自己有什么滚烫的棍棒贴上了自己的臀部，骨子里泛起的搔痒让他难耐的蹭着桌沿，男孩觉得自己热的快要融化，连身体都是无力的酥软，稍稍一动就会让泛滥的情潮涌遍全身。

空气中依旧残余着春寒料峭的寒意，男孩的皮肤上冒起一粒粒的鸡皮疙瘩，赤裸的乳尖暴露于空气之中。无声的沉默渐渐点起Eggsy心中的恐惧，他缩起肩膀，使劲想要脱离Harry控制的范围。

然而Harry却握紧他的腰肢，强硬的动作不同于外表给人的温和有礼，而是硬生生的将他的臀部摆成一个翘起的姿势，而掌心的热度足以将那一片敏感的嫩人烫得通红。

事实上，当Harry挪开手时，他的确看到Eggsy腰侧泛红的指印甚至是屁股上因为拍打而留下的烙痕，这让男孩光洁的皮肤留下了他占有的烙印，满足感逐渐让他眼底的深沉变得愉悦起来。

 

攒动的火焰隐约在琥珀色的瞳孔中跳动，浓郁的墨色仿佛当头扑来的浪潮，尽管Eggsy看不到，可是他仍能感觉到那道炙热的视线在他身上点燃的快感，逐渐沿着后背的经络攀上他的神经。理智被占据的快感让男孩下意识的往后动了动臀部，圆润的弧线撞上男人胯间的凸起，Eggsy吞下口水，羞愤染红了他的脸颊，仿佛快要爆炸一般的热切。

男孩紧咬着嘴唇一言不发，绿色的瞳孔仿佛蒙着一层湿润的水汽，尽管如此，眼底愤怒控诉还是止不住的上窜。

他实在是忍不住了，这一切该死的出乎他的意料，Eggsy快要被逼疯了。他想知道，Harry究竟知不知道自己在做什么，而他又不知道这样做的后果会将两人的关系推向何种境地？

“该死的Harry，你他妈到底想干什么？如果这是惩罚，我是说这样的惩罚够了，你快放开我。”而男人仿佛没有听到Eggsy气恼的咒骂，依旧自如的揉捏着结实的臀部，粗糙的掌心收紧臀肉，直至微微颤颤的在他眼前晃出一片诱人波晕。

Eggsy似乎听到Harry发出一声满足的叹息。

“这不是对你的惩罚。”Eggsy听到男人紧绷的声线，依旧是高高在上的命令语调，低哑的声音撩过心脏，沙哑的喘息在他的心间掀起奔涌巨浪，“这是对我的惩罚。”

 

话音落下，Eggsy分明听到心中有什么咯噔一下断裂的声音，泄闸的潮水刹时铺满他的心脏，男孩因为这剧烈的冲击而蜷起身子。

一时间，Eggsy似乎明白了什么，被欲望和混沌充斥着的大脑逐渐找回了清明，一闪而过的白光让他怔了怔，男孩挣扎着抬起上半身，硬生生的拽着Harry西装的下摆，艰难地以一个不可思议的角度用力扭向Harry，“你——”

咽下口水，他的眼中仍是充满不可置信和惊慌夹杂的怯意，他不敢相信心中那个微乎其微的可能。但是从一开始，Harry对他做的一切就超乎他的认知，如果说一开始Eggsy一开始只是跟着对方的指示浑浑噩噩的照做，那么这一刻他终于发现了某些不对劲。

从开始到刚才他都天真的以为这是惩罚的一部分，可目前来看，这个惩罚却有些过了火。

“是我的想的那样对吗？”放大的瞳孔盈满了难言的期许，Harry甚至可以看到Eggsy眼中攒动的火苗，那是对他全然的交付和信赖。

心中一软，Harry弯下腰，紧接着一个温柔而怜惜的吻印在了男孩薄薄的眼皮，摘下他的棒球帽并随手扔在地上，男人抬手揉乱了那头满是汗水粘哒哒的短发。

“是的Eggsy，如果你不愿意，我不会——”错愕的声音堵在了嗓子眼，Harry瞪大眼睛，一向平和的面部表情终于被无法形容的诧异打破。

Eggsy鲤鱼打滚一般的翻了个身子便从柜台上一跃而起，扯住Harry的领口，男孩用力撞上他的嘴唇。

是的，这是一个撞上的吻，因为实在太过用力，导致两人的嘴唇都磕破了皮，铁锈的腥气充满在唇舌间。Eggsy坐在厨房的柜台上，屁股下是冰冷的台面和湿漉漉的酒渍，而他的嘴唇和那人火热的唇舌紧密相贴，纠缠间的火热情欲令人大脑昏眩。

”谁说我不愿意！“男孩红着脸扬声大吼，抬起的下颚将脖颈的线条展露无遗，“我他妈等这一天等的都要疯了！“

他听到Harry低哑的笑声，然后一个温柔的吻贴上他的嘴唇，”是的，我该死的等的也快要发疯了。“

粗茧的掌心在他光裸的后背来回抚摸，不知过了多久，久到Eggsy觉得自己的舌头已经发麻而毫无知觉时，Harry抓着他的腰又把他摆回趴着的姿势。来不及反应，Eggsy的脸颊已经贴上桌面，而那根火热的棍棒毫无间隙的贴上他的臀缝，来回磨蹭间的情欲已经足够让他眼前一蒙，口中呢喃着一些毫无意义单调的音节。

挺动着腰腹，Harry勃发的老二压着柔软的臀缝上下碾磨，入口处粘哒哒的肠液让进出变得极为顺利。滑腻的体液将龟头染得水光潋滟，旖旎的盈盈之光闪烁在顶端的小孔。

下一秒，粗长的性器便长驱直入，毫不怜惜的抵开堆叠在入口处的绵密软肉，湿滑的甬道因为突如其来的硬物而骤然收紧。Eggsy一声凄惨的大叫，那声音毫无美感，倒像是接受训练时惨烈的咆哮，Harry哑然失笑，动作一滞，顶端的凸起恰好抵在男孩湿软的体内。

Eggsy的臀缝一张一缩，那道潋滟的小孔翻出了被手指操得微红的穴肉，龟头的磨蹭几乎挑开那层薄壁并深深没入，磨人的停顿却让男孩更加无所适从。

“Fuck。”Eggsy红着脸恶狠狠的挤出一句咒骂。这场性爱的热烈和火辣程度出乎他的预料，Eggsy几乎为其深深迷醉，在听到身后男人沙哑的鼻音后，他粗粗喘了两口气，喉咙中哽咽的话语因为Harry突入起来的抽动而吞回了肚子。

“Fuck！”随着动作的加重，甚至碾上体内的敏感点，Eggsy又是一声哀鸣，身子像是脱水的鱼不断在桌上跳跃着翻动。

“Eggsy，注意礼貌，你得注意场合知道自己在和谁对话。”

Eggsy嘲讽般的卷起嘴唇，恶声对他说道，“和谁？一个古板的老派绅士，还是一个——”

耳垂突然袭上一阵热气，Eggsy忍不住缩起肩膀，男人将湿热的吐息吹上他的耳朵，然后他听到一个平缓却带着迫人力度的男声，“一个正在操你的人。”

讽刺的是，这个正在被操的男孩爱极了被劈开的撕裂感和逐渐涌上四肢百骸的酸麻，以及施以他这种极端快感和痛楚的男人。

 

Harry的老二粗直而笔挺，不同于绅士的外表给人以温和有礼的错觉，他的动作极具攻击性和侵略性，每一次的抽动都会在体内掀起万千狂澜。坚硬的龟头像是小石子一样不断碾磨着Eggsy敏感的内壁，收缩的后穴紧紧夹着后者的阴茎，仿佛一张张暧昧张合的小口不断吮吸着他的老二，搏动的经络抵着薄薄的皮肤，Eggsy甚至能感到Harry勃发阳物中透出的无尽生命力。

他从未想过自己脑中的幻境竟会成为真的，被Harry压在这儿，挺动着阴茎不断在他的体内进进出出。穴口的柔软被磨得一阵阵发红，磨人的痒意沿着后穴涌了上来，最终填补了他心中的孤寂和空白。

Eggsy贫困潦倒的生活因为Harry的出现而得到改变，他的世界因为男人而天翻地覆。

Harry托着他的腰腹，少年结实的皮肉蹭过他的手掌，男人的呼吸逐渐加重，而Eggsy还在不断做出一些毫无意义的挣扎。

男孩的脸颊贴着桌面，脸上的红潮泛起的热度和冰冷的柜面形成鲜明的对比，口水没过舌头，沿着不及合上嘴唇缓缓滴落，萦绕在鼻翼前浓郁的酒香让他的理智渐渐远去，被酒精包围的Eggsy浑身上下都散发出浓烈的酒香，分明这些味道同男孩身上清爽的沐浴露相距甚远，可是当Eggsy被酒气包裹时，Harry发现它们适合极了，他几乎控制不住自己想要用鼻子拱弄男孩颈侧的冲动。

年轻人特有的活力让这份浓郁的气息染上了无法言明的暧昧，空气中涌动的情丝如同结网的蛛丝一样将两人缠得透不过气来。

Harry扣紧他的腰杆，进出的频率越发凶猛，抿紧的嘴唇泛起深刻的白痕，粉红的穴肉翻出些许，沾着透明的粘稠薄液打湿了黑色的耻毛。在抽出老二的同时，Harry还能感到早已被剥开的软肉又谄媚的缠上阴茎，不肯放他离去。

两人的吐息越发不稳，Eggsy偏于清亮的呻吟和Harry沙哑的低喘逐渐在空中缓慢交汇。

“Eggsy，你感觉到了吗？”Harry在他耳旁轻声问着。

”什么？“睁开糊着的眼皮，Eggsy嘟囔一声，”哦，该死的，这种感觉简直棒极了，Fuck，唔——“

插于口中的手指最终堵住了他愤怒的低咒，只余下一室暧昧的喘息。

那些酒渍让他的大脑变得昏昏沉沉，不知过了多久，噬人的酸胀从他的下体开始迅速发酵，紧接着暧昧的情潮打上他的心头，Harry抵住他的前列腺不住的碾磨，Eggsy无法克制的收紧后穴，最终前端在没有任何抚慰的情况下射出了一股又一股的白浊，而身后只听Harry一声沙哑的闷哼，握住腰部的大掌用力收紧，滚烫的精液射入他的体内。

高潮的余韵仍然奔走于Eggsy的体内，他长长的吐了口气。

“这真是太糟糕了。”Harry将一个个细碎的吻烙在男孩的背上，愉悦的笑意敲入Eggsy的心脏，“我们把厨房弄脏了。”

“我猜，Harry你一定不会让我清理整个厨房的对吗？”Eggsy忍不住翻了个白眼。

男人失笑着吻上Eggsy的侧脸，唇齿间的酒香让他一阵恍惚。暧昧的将半软的阴茎顶入男孩的体内，Harry笑着道，“当然不会，首先你得学会如何调制一杯马提尼，对吗？”

Eggsy气恼的咬住嘴唇，眼底却是无法遮掩的深深的满足，薄红逐渐染上了他的脸颊，男孩用力绞住手指。

”出于绅士的礼节，我想自己还是有必要征求一下你的意见，当然这只是一个可有可无的询问环节。”说到这儿，Harry顿了顿，他的眼中仿佛落满了金色的阳光，深邃动人又温柔至极，“你是否愿意每天为我调制一杯真正的马提尼？或许是以今天这样的方式？“

男孩愣了片刻，随即一个大大的笑容咧于嘴角，拽住Harry的衣领，Eggsy给了这个即将成为自己恋人的男人一个粗鲁的吻。

”我愿意。“

 

END


End file.
